Leyland Mayfield
'General Information' *'Name:' Leyland Mayfield *'Height:' 6'3" (190 cm) *'Weight:' 179 lbs (81 kg) *'Eyes:' Turquoise *'Hair:' Sandy/pale blond *'Species:' Human *'Family:' Aeorly (wife; deceased) 1 child *'Birthplace:' Adamandria, in the Red Kingdom *'Affiliation' :*The Army of the Red Kingdom of Adamandria *'Rank:' **Master Physician (in the Red Kingdom Army) **Freelance physician *'Age:' 38 (during the start of Beyond Immortal Vol 1 Episode 1) *'First Appearance:' Beyond Immortal Vol 1 Episode 1 Introduction '''Leyland Mayfield' was originally an army physician assigned to the Red Kingdom expedition force sent to the Unconquered Land, later known as the Eternal Frontier. Early Life and Career Leyland became sympathetic for the native inhabitants of the Eternal Frontier, particularly the demi-humans and otherwise categorized as 'monsters'. He married a lycan female named Aeorly; an act that was prohibited by the more conservative colonial elitists. Although they left the general human population, to start a new life together, Leyland's dream was crushed when an extermination party was sent into his home, killing his wife and taken their newborn daughter away, to presumably terminate as well. Leyland never pursued revenge upon those who ruined his future as he was no soldier. Instead, he found some measure of a second life turning his knowledge of medicine and healing to helping others like his wife and thus saving them from death. New Chapter as freelance physician He left the army, officially resigning his status as master physician and since then became a freelance doctor, travelling from town-to-town aiding those in need, human and non-human. During one of his in-town tours, Leyland met the young scribe Ophelia who pleaded with him to take her on as an assistant and reporter, to record what they both saw during their time travelling together. He reluctantly agreed; if not to perhaps to quell her insistence to take her along, then perhaps he may have saw a little bit of the young woman his own daughter might have become, had she lived to reach that teenage period in life. Because he has started to think of her as family, Leyland is often time quite protective of her around strangers even if some of them, such as Abram Northman, saved their lives on multiple occasions. Leyland is quite familiar with lycans, besides having been married to one, he has also met the famous "Father Wolf" Makior Makior, chieftain of the Blackbane Forest clan. Initial Story Appearance and Disappearance Leyland Mayfield, who had a good showing through the original episodes written between 2010 and early 2011, also faded from notice as did his counterpart Ophelia. Although not essentially written out indifinitely, Leyland and Ophelia were encouraged by Abram Northman, the man who had saved their lives previous times before, that they may eventually meet again. Trivia *First live-action choice has solidly been actor Paul Bettany. *Only recently in April 2012 has it been considered possibly choosing actor Neil Patrick Harris as a back-up replacement. Category:Doctors Category:Healers Category:Human Category:Widower Category:Characters Category:Characters by job class Category:Living characters